Never letting you go
by Sadist Ivan Braginski
Summary: America is planning Independence, but England has other plans... Will America ever be free? Will England take over the world? Will England go bat-shit Insane? Will I stop asking you this point less questions and let you EVER read the book? Well, yes I will! Sucky summary is Sucky! WARNING:Fail Revolution, possessive!Arthur and the 13 colonies, Beware!
1. Declaring Independence from you

Revolutionary War  
FanFiction-Hetalia

Alfred was worried, he was on his way to Arthur's 'office', he didn't want to do this, by any means, he didn't, but he had to, he had to declare independence, if not for the pressure he was getting from the colonies, Alfred won't have to do this, no, he would be outside, practicing his shots, or hanging out with his friends he had made, but no, the people wanted independence, and he couldn't deny it was the right thing to do, declare independence, break away, become equal, show the world there _was_ a new country, one that _was_ independent, not supported, or controlled, free, yes, that sounded right, free, Freedom. But, once Alfred got to England's office, he didn't hesitate, or knock, he barged in, mind set on one thing: 'Freedom'

Upon the sudden intrusion, the Briton looked up from his newspaper and gave the other blond a smile, "Ah! Alfred, it's nice of you to come see me in my office. Did you need something?" asked Arthur, completely unaware of what the rebelling male was up to. He pushed his stash of documents aside and leaned on his desk, fixing his gaze on Alfred's conflicted, sapphire hues. There was something wrong, he could sense it; he can't help but think if the blond's arrival was related to the emerging rumors of an uprising.. He just shrugged them off, not wanting to believe his precious colony could _ever _, ever resort to such a lowly act.

"England, we need to talk" He said, holding his ground, slightly trembling on what he was about to demand, but trying his best to steady himself, trying not to show fear, he had to_ want _this, his country _needed _ this, it was for the greater good, maybe in a few decades, England and him would look back on this time, and make funny jokes, but right now, he had to focus, he had to stand tall, and proud, he didn't know what was going to happen, but he hoped for the best, because by this point, he already made up his mind, as did the people...

The mere tone of his voice indicated that something was terribly wrong; he gave a stern look at his guest and nodded, gesturing to one of the cushioned chairs before his office desk, "Come, have a seat, dear." Arthur felt the need to prepare himself for whatever it is Alfred was about to say as the other blond had never sounded so serious. He truly wished what they were about to discuss wasn't related to an uprising- or a revolution - matters that he feared the most.. or else he'll find himself in a predicament.

Alfred hesitated when asked to sit, he didn't want to, didn't _need _ to, he had to be ready for everything that was to come, even if he had to bolt, "England," He started, walking between the chairs in front of his desk, and stopping, "I think we _both_ know why I'm here" he stated, holding his ground, "Its about the colonies, and _our_ ties with Britian" He said, sounding firm and serious in tone, finally willing the trembling feeling to cease in his body, preparing for what was to come...

The Briton tensed in his seat, eyes widening at the blond that confidently walked up to his desk. He stared up at him with his emerald eyes, not wanting to believe nor understand what the American had just uttered. In an attempt to calm himself, he leaned on his cushioned chair and breathed in, folding his arms over his chest. "Refresh my mind, would you?" he murmured, feigning ignorance upon the matter. "And explain in _detail _."

Alfred calmed himself, 'don't back down now, Alfred, you've come this far, just finish it already' he mentally told himself, and, taking a sharp in take of breath spoke: "Refresh your mind? Refresh your mind?!" he said, voice becoming louder with each word, he had to do this, he _had _to "Well, as i'm _sure _you've heard," he added increased volume to his words, "America has decided to become Independent, the people have decided its time to break _our _ ties with the Motherland, and leave" He walked forward, and slammed his hands down on England's desk, "We, the people, find that declaring Independence is the best option for the country, as of now. Also, if you refuse us our Independence, we will riot and revolt, without hesitation. Are we clear?!" he said, standing firm, maybe England would understand, and let them go, without them having to fight for what they wanted. Maybe...just maybe...there would be no bloodshed.

"Independence..?" He mused, reiterating the bloodied word in his mind over and over again. Arthur hastily rose from his seat, narrowing his gaze at the rebelling blond. Perhaps he was just mistaken! Perhaps.. Alfred was merely experiencing a phase. He kept deluding himself that this was all just a silly nightmare -or a crippling trial that they had to overcome as brothers, but Alfred's presence before him kept pulling him back to reality. With furrowed brows, he cleared his throat and retorted, "Alfred! This is.. by far the most ludicrous proposal I've ever heard; there is absolutely no need for you to do this! Perhaps we can talk and settle a few matters, but.. a revolution? Are you out of your mind? This is certainly not the way to go! Please.. reconsider, Alfred."

Alfred wanted to break down and cry, tell England it was all just a joke, maybe brush it off as acting lessons or something, but no, he just couldn't, not now, not ever, he _had _to do this, 'Now, or never. Now or never' he repeated in his head, the people wanted this, they demanded, and needed this, he was there voice, their country, he couldn't fail them, not now, or _ever _. "I can't, I won't I've made up my mind England, we've made up _our _mind, In-de-pen-den-ce" He stated, forcing emphasis on 'Independence', he wasn't going to back down, he wanted to become equal, to prove to England he _was_ strong, he _could _depend on himself. He had to do this, even if he felt like killing himself afterwords.

Arthur cringed at the sound of 'independence' being mentioned once again; he reached for both of Alfred's hands, engulfing them with his slender fingers, "You _have_ to reconsider- gaining independence isn't merely a game-! I won't- I won't allow it!" he spoke softly, hoping that the other would come to understand his words. "You're my precious colony- my precious little brother, and there is nowhere for you to go but under my wing. Alfred, you're staying with me; please, enough with this. If you're trying to pull my leg, I.. don't find it funny, at all." The Briton mouthed, pursing his lips afterwards.

Alfred wanted to hug him; it was too much, he wanted to say he was sorry, but couldn't, wouldn't, never, ever, he just couldn't. "Because its not funny at all" He stated simply, "I've made my decision" he said, pulling his hands away, and standing his ground, "We're declaring Independence, regardless if you like it or not, I'm not your brother, or _your _colony, I'm America, your _once_ colony, and this is Independence, deal with it" He said, tone harsh, and cold, he turned so his side was facing England, "Goodbye, Motherland" he stated, now turning fully to leave.

"You can't do this..!" Arthur exclaimed, dashing towards his position and seizing the other blond's wrist, "I'm not allowing you to leave! Listen to me; listen to every single word I say- you're only undergoing a phase- give it some time and don't be so rash with your decisions! You're my beloved brother, Alfred! You _belong_ to me, and this is where you stay- by my side, and not anywhere else!" The Briton stated in a stern manner, using his austere gaze as a facade to cover up his fear of losing Alfred. "Bidding me farewell isn't necessary-!"

Alfred was shocked by his wrist being grabbed suddenly, he listened, as he was told, and once he was done, Alfred pulled his hand away, turning to fully face England now, furious "How many times do I have to tell you?! I'm not your 'brother' " 'yes I am' "I am _not_ you colony" 'I always will be' "I want Independence, and theres no changing my mind, ever!" 'just tell me you love me' "I don't want to be under your control any longer, now, **GET USE TO IT**!" He yelled, telling himself false lies, he couldn't go back to the way things were, he couldn't, and never would, God, why was England so stubborn?!

The Briton froze as his 'younger brother' yelled directly at him; cold, trembling hands reaching out for him, embracing the other blonde's frame in his own. How could he ever get used to it? Alfred was demanding far too much from him; there was absolutely no way he could ever let go of his precious colony - just thinking about it made his chest constrict and throb in pain. He held the younger male against him, closing his saddened, emerald eyes as he took in Alfred's scent, "This is all just a lie!" said Arthur, clutching at the back of his clothes, "I am _your brother_, I raised you, and I taught you all the things that you needed to know in order to survive; why would suddenly decide to leave me..? I simply cannot fathom your reasons.. and I _can't _ just let go of you!" He would do anything to make the other male stay, _anything_. Living a life without him was just near impossible; there _had _ to be a way out of this, he thought.

Alfred jolted when Arthur hugged him. Why? Why was he hugging him?! Why **NOW** of all times?! "England, let me go" he said, voice harsh and demanding, "You can't keep me forever, just let me go, you knew you couldn't keep me forever, not like this, I'm breaking away, and there's nothing you can do about it" He grabbed England's shoulders, and pulled him away from him, taking a step back, getting ready to bolt, "Nothing you say can keep me here, and nothing you do will make me change my mind, if you try and force America to stay with you, then we will declare war, and **WE. WILL. WIN**" He said, staring straight into England's eyes, Emphasizing the last 3 words very carefully.

Pulling both of his hands to his sides, he returned an equally confident gaze to Alfred; but deep inside, he could feel himself faltering- crumbling at how the other kept resisting his words, a sign that even a diplomatic negotation between the two parties would fail. He didn't want to engage in war- never even wished to fight and quarrel with his beloved; but if it meant winning him over and making him stay, he'll stand for what he believes in, and take him on. Heaving a shuddering sigh, he argued, "..If it's a war you're wishing for, then I shall give it to you." That was most probably the only thing that would make Alfred understand his words.. He hoped his message would get across, and in the end, bring him back to his senses, "But I shall never grant you the independence that you seek!"

Alfred didn't falter in his stance, although he wanted to break down and cry, beg for forgiveness, he wouldn't, he'd show England he has what it takes to become Independent, even if it killed him, "About time" he said, voice never faltering, remaining cold as stone, "You don't have to grant me anything, I _will _ win Independence, and perhaps **THEN** you will know who your messing with" He stated, staring into England's emerald green eyes, "**THIS. MEANS. WAR.**" He stated, showing no hint of backing down, he turned to face the door now

He remained silent as the other concluded their conversation, watching Alfred's broad shoulders as he made his way out of his office. This was temporary, and it wouldn't last long; when that day comes, and the battling intensifies, maybe.. Alfred would realize that what he was immersing himself in was wrong- that he was merely led astray. Arthur kept convincing himself that his 'sibling' would return to his arms, crying for having been mistaken.. and at that moment, he would forgive him. If not, he will make sure that he wins this war, no matter what. When Alfred loses, he'll take him in, once again, and nurse him back to health.. "...Alfred.." He whispered under his breath, suppressing the tears from welling up in his emerald hues.

Hearing his name, Alfred turned slightly to face England, oh..the site..it was unbearable, England, his England, on the verge of tears, his red eyes almost painful to look at, Alfred willed himself to hear what he had to say, it would be the last thing he would hear him say, while he was still England's colony, "What?" he asked, giving an annoyed tone, willing himself to turn and face his Motherland, if only things went differently, if only, "Your wasting my time, England, I have things to do, and people to see. What do you want?"

Arthur merely shook his head at the inquiry, having understood that none of his words would make it through and change his mind. He turned his back on him and ambled towards his desk, hands resting on the dark, mahogany surface. He was wasting Alfred's time; that's the first time he's ever heard of such a statement come from Alfred's mouth.. It dug at his chest, and added salt to his fresh injury. "I want you to stay." That was what he wanted to say, but instead of voicing it out, he just chanted it over in his mind as if doing so would turn the tides.

Alfred gave his back a look of annoyance, "Well, if you have nothing to say, I'll take my leave, but if you do, I suggest you speak up, Your taking away time I could be using on important matters, and yet I continue to _waste_ it on dirt like you, Goodbye, England, forever" He said, feeling his heart shatter, it _killed_ him to say those words, it really did, but, no turning back now, what's done is done, and that's final. He took a few steps forward, and was then in front of the door...

He cringed at the statement, provoking the tears that built up in his eyes. How was it possible..? That Alfred could ever find it in him to call his precious brother 'dirt'? He only wanted what he believed was best for the rebelling blond; he did not intend to hurt him.. and yet, the other could easily abandon him if Arthur had allowed him to do as he pleased. It was all so.. wrong. Why in the world is this happening? He asked himself, brows crinkling even further. There were so many questions that had bombarded him, but he couldn't find the answers.. Arthur began to tremble in his position, trying oh, so hard to stop himself from letting his despair trickle down his cheeks.. but eventually realizing that all of his efforts were in vain.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, Everyone, It's time** to explain some things...

First of all, Why I haven't been updating, Well, The story goes as I was on Omegle talking to this very _**EPIC **_person, and we go disconnected, but not before we gave each other our e-mails, It's been about a month since then, and they haven't replied to my messages about finishing this, I believe they are in college because they said they were talking to their professor and they would then finish the story.

So, we continued to write until we got disconnected. I decided to send them my reply by e-mail and wait for their response, I've sent it about 3 times now, and no reply has been written.

So, I've come to an conclusion, I am going to see who would like to finish my story with me. But' I'll do it in a way so everyone shall get a fair chance to participate.

It's really quite simple, just PM me an idea of how you want to finish this story, and how you would go about it (any battles, extra countries, etc.), I'll leave this open for about 2-3 maybe even 4 weeks, when Christmas gets here, I'll pick a winner, and go about it from there.

Sound fair enough? I hope so...please don't hate me for this ^^'''', I look forward to reading your ideas and conclusions!

-Sadist Ivan Braginski

P.S. I'll be sure to check in frequently with my reviews if you don't know how to PM me

P.S.S. PM means Private Message

P.S.S.S. If you don't know how to PM me,

Follow these steps:

to the top of the page where the books title is written

the authors name

to the author's name, should be a PM button

'PM'

shall take you to a new page

your PM in the big box under the author's picture

'Send Private Message' when you are finished

until next update or I shall PM you back

Best of luck to you all, and may the odds be ever in your favor~!


End file.
